Heat in Manticore
by KileaRaven23
Summary: What if Max didn't escape after being recaptured by Manticore at the end of the first season? Will, she didn't escape and now she is on a mission with Alec. But what happens when she goes into heat? Will it reveal hidden feelings? MaxAlec
1. Lost feelings

**This is my first Fan Fiction so be nice when you critize it please. And I appreciate any and all critizing and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story. The charaters are the rightful porpertiey of the creators of the show Dark Angel. **

Summary: When Max was recaptured at the end of season one she escaped, but in this story she didn't escape. And she is a bit more broken into Manticore's way of thinking, but not quite.

* * *

Max walked into the plush apartment. She wondered if she would be able to handle this mission with Alec. He annoyed her so much. _At least it's him and not Renfro_ she thought and laughed at the idea of Renfro on a mission. 

"Hey, there's only one bed," Alec called to Max from the bedroom.

"So I'll take the bed and you get the couch," she called back. Alec walked into the living room and put his hands on his hips.

"I get thebed because I'm the leader of this mission." Max gawked at Alec. She was just as much in charge of this mission as him. "Okay that's settled then, I get the bed. That is unless you want to share it," he added with a mischievous grin.

"I think I much rather prefer the couch," Max says and drops her bag on the couch.

Max and Alec were there to stake out a threat to Manticore. A man named Gregory Upholtz was a former employee of Manticore and was now considering suing the company for some lame reason. Max could care less about Manticore, but there was no way she was having Renfro break her again. It was hard enough dealing with being at Manticore she didn't need their version of capital punishment.

Max slipped off the brief case that contained equipment for their mission. She laid each object down on the table carefully. In the next room she heard Alec lay down on the bed and fall asleep. She knew this because of the light snore that came from the room.

It wasn't a wonder that he was asleep. He had been up the whole flight because he was afraid the plane would crash. That had made Max laugh.

Now, in the apartment living room in Chicago, Max got up and grabbed the phone. _I could call Original Cindy. They can't stop me, they wouldn't stop me. Or_ then another thought hit her _I could call Logan._ But as this thought occurred Max's mischievous smile slipped. Some how at the moment Max didn't want anything to do with Logan. _But why?_ She wondered.

For a moment she knew the answer, but then it was gone. She didn't want to face reality, but it was there: she didn't love him anymore. The only attraction was that of information. But there was something else.

Compassion. Logan was nice and gentle, but he was also bent on saving a broken world. He was too focused on that one mission he had little time for anything else. Max then dialed a number into the phone.

"Hello," said a voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello? Is that all you have for me? OC, it's me Max!" Max said.

A moment passed were OC didn't reply. Then, "Oh my god, is that really you boo?"

"Yeah, OC. It's me. God it's been so long…" Max's words faltered as she remembered the times they had shared.

The two talked on for hours about everything. And why Max couldn't escape, even now that she was presented with the perfect opportunity to just run.

Alec walks into the room just as Max hangs up the phone. "Hey."

Max just waves her hand. She's lost in the thought that Logan thinks she's dead. _That's the way it has to be_ she thinks. Even if she were to go back to Seattle she wouldn't go see Logan.

In an hour Max and Alec are in a cab heading to a big ball in celebration of the New Year. This is were Max is going to chat up Gregory and then get him some place privet where she and Alec can force him to drop the law suite by any means necessary.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter, I'll try to get the next one up soon if you all like this one.**


	2. Jealous?

AN: Okay I know that this chapter isn't long but I had to write this in order to set up the next chapter and I also was in a writing mode, but know it's late so yeah. Pleaseread andreview.

* * *

The cab stopped in front of the hotel for the New Year's party. Max blew a whistle at the huge glamorous hotel and the nicely dressed people walking in.

Alec climbed out and waited for Max to follow. Once she shut the door the cab drove off. Max lifted her hand to her ear. It would appear as if she was scratching the back off her ear when in reality she turned on her walkie-talkie that linked her and Alec together.

Alec's POV:

Max looked stunning in the white top and black and gold skirt with her hair half back. _This should be interesting_ he thought to himself thinking about what would happen if he let slip his feelings for her.

Max's POV:

What the hell is Alec looking at me like that for? He must be on something. At least he looks like one of these rich, stuck-up businessmen he's pretending to be in that tux.

As we walk in I spot Gregory talking to some man with a huge nose and wearing a jacket with the word SECURITY on it. As the man with the jacket walked away I motioned to Alec that I was moving in. He nodded.

I walked over. "Hey, so I heard you're head of a big business" I said air-headed.

Gregory looked down at me, "Yes, in fact I am. I'm Gregory Upholtz and you would be?"

"I'm Lina Shanksaw," I said and extended my hand. He took it and gently, afraid he might hurt me, shook it.

We started talking while he drank, this way it would be easier to take him to someplace privet to convince him to drop that law suite.

Alec's POV:

Max started to flirt with that Gregory guy and for some reason I felt a tinge of jealousy. I know I bug Max, and I admit it is fun. I just don't know why but for the past few weeks that Max and I have been together I kinda view her as a friend. And I also admit that she isn't hot and I wouldn't mind- wait off the point, I'm saying maybe I have feelings for her. No that can't be, can it?

3rd person POV:

Max finally lead a drunk Gregory to his hotel room with Alec following behind.

"So, Maxie, have a fun flirt," Alec said in a joking way even though he was still confused that he was jealous about it all.

"Hey, Alec, why don't you flirt with that girl she's perfect for you, all pretty no brain," Max smacked back. Not her best but still enough to shut him up.


	3. Compromising Death

AN: Okay thanks for the review. And this is a bit longer then the last so I hope you enjoy it. And remember that review's motavite me to write these faster.

* * *

As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut Alec pulled out a gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max asked Alec.

"I'm picking flowers from a bush, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said.

Max shook her head; she was going to have to keep an eye on the trigger.

She placed Gregory in a chair and tied him up. Once he was secured she moved in front of him.

"Why are threatening Manticore?" she said in a harsh voice.

"They killed my family, I did my best to figure out the problem and they threatened them, I fixed it then they killed them to ensure I kept quite," slurred Gregory.

Max raised an eyebrow to Alec. She was intrigued to find out more about what he solved.

"What did you solve?" Max asked again in a harsh voice.

Gregory looked into her eyes and laughed. "You're not Lina Shanksaw. Will I'm guessing you're an X-series. By your age I'm guessing X5. I remember the DNA we used in some of you. Shark, if you have it I hope it didn't screw you up."

"What the hell do you care?" Max said. "Now what was the problem you had to fix?"

"The problem was…there was to much junk info in the first attempts. Before you. Ha ha," he said.

Max smacked his jaw so he went unconscious. "That was informational, hey next time why don't we just kidnap him and take him to Manticore so they can use their nifty laser memory eraser"

"Come on, Maxie, you can't handle one guy," Alec teased.

"Don't call me Maxie. And I can take care of one guy. He just doesn't seam worth the time."

"That may be the case, but we have to do something… unless you want a trip to phsy ops?" Alec asked.

Max glared and went to the bathroom of the hotel room. She came back out with a cup of water. She splashed the water and Gregory's face and watched him stir awake.

"What would it take for you to drop that law suite?" Max asked.

Gregory didn't reply right away. He just sat there with a distant look on his face as if he was considering the question.

"The only way I'll drop the law suite is if you kill me," he said.

"Alright, you have any last words before the bullet hits your brain? Because if I were you I'd say them now," Alec said as he raised the gun to his head.

Max dragged Alec away, "What the hell are you thinking? You can't kill the guy."

"Why not? He said it himself the only way to stop him was to kill him."

"Why don't we just warn him, let him go, and just watch him for the next few days?" Max suggested.

"I don't like that, but fine" Alec finally gave in.

They stepped back in front of Gregory. "If you ever bring that law suite back up you _will_ die," Alec said roughly.

With that Max untied Gregory and she and Alec left back to the party.

_Why leave when the night's still young and you're looking good?_


	4. In Coming Desieres

AN: Thanks for the reviews. And the shark DNA commit was mentioned for the heck of it and I might just use it as important info, at the moment I'm not sure. Oh the possibilities!

* * *

Alec and Max reentered the 'ball-room'; there was no real official name to the room. 

Alec's POV:

As we walked in I saw Max looking around, no doubt for all the exits. Then all of a sudden she grabbed my arm with hers. What the hell did I do now?

Max's POV:

As we walked in the room I looked to see if there was anyone who looked suspicious. No one did, then again on one ever does.

Then before I realized what I did I took Alec's arm. We moved to the dance floor, god I hated this guy and now I want to dance with him. Then a flash of, well let's not get into details, but it involves two certain X5's, in fact the only one's in the city, and a certain bed we fought over. Picture enough for ya?

Once we reach the dance floor I grab his hand and begin to dance.

Alec's POV:

Okay, so maybe I didn't do anything, but why the hell is she making me dance? At least she isn't threatening to kick my ass.

Third Person POV:

"Hey, Maxie, it's not like I don't like you or anything, but what are you doing?" Alec asked.

Max looked up from his shoulder, where she was staring while she was lost in an erotic daydream. "What? Oh, uh, dancing. Why?"

"Because, you're dancing with _me_."

Max's face was distant then it fell into a look of horror. "Oh god, I'm in heat," she whispered.

"What!? Heat? God no," Alec said mocking Max's response to being in heat.

"It's not funny!" she said hitting Alec in the shoulder after moving a foot back.

Alec laughed, "You know all you need to do is just grab a guy go to his room and get the heat over with."

"That's not the way it works. And don't go suggesting solitary confinement. It doesn't work, trust me I tried." Max looked around for the closest exit. _No good,_ she thought. There were to many men around. There was only one thing left to do.

With out warning she grabbed Alec's shoulder and pushed him forward ahead of her as she stared straight at his back, "Just keep moving," she ordered.

Alec did as told. He walked to the nearest exit and left the hotel. "Want me to get a cab to?"

"Yeah, hurry too before I strip your shoulder," she added.

Once in a cab, Max was over practically hugging the door and far away from Alec.

As the cab stopped Alec handed over the fair. Max was looking a little depressed. And who could blame her. "Hey, it'll be okay," Alec told her to try and soothe her.

Max nodded and started up the path to their shared apartment. Alec walked up and gave her a hug; it was the first time she seamed vulnerable. Max gave in and leaned a little on his shoulder.

Once inside the apartment max threw her jacket on the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower," she said. It took all her strength not to just jump on Alec.

"Okay. Tonight I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed," he said, even though he knew it would help her get out of heat.

"No you keep the bed, sleep will be more difficult anyway," she said. _Oh screw it, and him_, she thought as she turned and kissed him suddenly. Then…

AN: Oh, I'm evil! Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter, and please be patient for it, I'm working on ideas for this fanfic and other stories.


	5. Ahhh! Evil Heat

AN: I'm putting this up, because I left you off at a cliffhanger. So here you go chapter 5.

* * *

Alec pushed away just a bit. "Wait, Maxie, I know you're in heat. And usually I'd take advantage, but you're a friend and yeah. So please don't do this then regret it."

Max furred her brows, _what the hell was I thinking?_ "You're right. Thanks."

Max turned and went to the shower. The heat was over, but it was to short. "Maybe Manticore tweaked the heat thing," Max mumbled. She didn't believe it though.

Then, while she was in the shower, an overpowering feeling of desire swept over her. _Great, instead of being in heat straight for three days it's gonna be off and on for who knows how long!_

She turned the shower too cold, hoping that would help lower her heat mode. The only person that she could possibly do anything with was Alec and she didn't want anything to happen. Even though he was kind of friendlier, not in that way (dirty minds), tonight. The two might actually be becoming friends and not just pain in the asses.

Once done Max slipped to the couch and turned on the TV. She was watching a rerun of Angel (ha ha) when she spotted Angel. She got up and started drooling. _Max! Get yourself together._

She clicked the TV off and lied down. Sleep was difficult, so she decided to think of her motorcycle that she was taken from. That just made her depressed so she got up. Carefully she sneaked to the bedroom. Stopping at the door, she stared at Alec. Then the heat kicked back in.

Quickly, she turned and grabbed a glass of milk from the kitchen. She remembered reading somewhere that it could help you fall asleep. At the moment that was all she wanted, to sleep and forget about her heat and her erotic fantasies of every male she saw.

Finally a restless sleep took hold of Max.

AN: That's all for now. I'm working on the other chapter. I know what I'm going to do I just have to make the transitions which can be hard sometimes.


	6. Bonding

She sat up with a start. Max had just had a dream about Alec and her and they were kissing. It was bad enough that she was in heat during waking hours, but to be in heat in a dream was worse.

She heard the shower running. A mental image of what Alec looked like flashed through her mind. _Stop it!_ She scolded her self.

She sighed and got up. An hour later Alec and her were on a street following Gregory to make sure that he didn't peruse the law suite he had threaten Manticore with.

---Later That Day---

Alec and Max had been following Gregory all day and he still hadn't done anything wrong, not that they wanted him to.

Max was sitting on the edge of the park looking into Gregory's office, using her super eyesight, where he was typing on his computer about how he thinks he deserves a raise to support his family. Alec had gone to get some food for them from a near by store.

"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you the same as mine okay?" Alec asked as he handed her a turkey sandwich and sat down. Max grabbed the food, but kept staring at the office.

"Thanks," she said distantly.

"Hey, Maxie, we don't have to keep a 24hour watch on him. You can take a break," Alec said waving his arms in front of her face, breaking her concentration.

Max punched him and began to eat. Once they were done they sat staring at the same room that contained Gregory. "So, we don't have to keep a 24hour watch? Fine, then let's talk, you know do the whole 'bonding' thing," she suggested.

"Bonding?" Alec asked with suspicion. "Okay then. What was it like to live out there, always running?"

"Almost normal," she breathed. "It wasn't so…Manticore lifestyle. Yeah, sure I had a job, friends, but I also had someone who knew I was an X5. He even tried to help me find the other escapees. And then there was OC, she also knew about me."

"What about stealing," Alec said with a sly grin.

"I never stole," she said. Then she looked and saw Alec's eyebrows rise. "Fine, I stole, only when I needed the cash, though."

"Sure, whatever you say."

AN: okay that's all for now, I'm working on the next chapter I'm hoping to get it out soon.


	7. Surprise!

"So, was there anyone 'special' in this so called life you had?" Alec asked.

Max looked back at the office. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Before she was recaptured by Manticore she and Logan were getting pretty close, but she always said there was nothing between them. And now she didn't feel anything for him, will except for friendship. "No. No, there was no one. You have anyone special."

He smiled, but it was a distant smile as if remembering. "No. I mean there was someone, but that didn't work."

The two were quite for a while. Then the heat kicked in, but before anything could happen a car door opened and she heard the man who got out say, "Yes, Mr. Upholtz, I'm sure your complaint will be taken into court and I'm positive I'll win the case for you. Yes, I'll be right there." Click. Plop, and the cell phone case shut. He started walking up the stairs to the entrance with two bulky guys tailing him.

"We have to go," she said.

"What?"

"Gregory didn't drop his law suite he's still pushing for it," Max explained.

They quickly dumped the food into a trashcan and head for the back entrance to the building. Forcing the thick steel metal door open was easy. They dashed off to the stairs and ran up the five flights.

Max, in the lead, pushed the door open and ran down the hallway to office 518. Turning the corner she saw the door close behind one of the two bulky guys. She pushed back around the corner and began the military motions to tell Alec what she saw without talking. She told him what she saw and the two bulky guys. Alec nodded and grinned thinking it would be easy to take them down.

Max then lifted her hand and twirled it in a circle twice before pointing around the corner. With a nod from Alec they moved to door 518. Max stood straight and lifted her leg. With a thrust the door flung open.

Gregory and the lawyer were sitting at Gregory's desk. The two bulky guys were standing. They moved to the two X5's. Then she noticed the stiff heavy movements, signatures of the Red Series, from South America. Max froze then yelled, "Back! Go back!"

Alec didn't question her motives. Max knew that it was hard enough going up against a Red solider, let alone _two_. Even with Alec they would have trouble, and just as she thought three more Red Series solider moved into the hall and started after them and the two Reds that were already in pursuit.

Max heard the clink of a gun safety unlocking. Next she heard the 'bang' of a shot. It wasn't until she felt Alec pushing her into an unoccupied bathroom that she felt the shearing pain: the bullet had hit her.

She heard a lock click, but didn't register it. She looked down the see the wound in her right thigh, _at least it missed the bone_, she thought.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who review, I really appreciate it! The next chapter will come out soon, but I have to think of more plot lines to keep the story moving first. If you have any suggestions or anything please fell free to put it in a review. Thanks. 


	8. Brin And Pam?

Max quickly grabbed a paper towel and padded it against the back and front of her bleeding thigh. "What are we going to do?"

Alec had locked the door and was now searching for anything that he could use. "I'm not sure, but could you tell me what they were."

Max took a deep breath then she began to explain about her run in with the Red Series soldiers. "I'm guessing that they made more"

"Great so how are two X5's, with one injured, going to fight five Red Series who are just a little stronger than us?" Alec asked frustrated at the situation.

The door was being repeatedly hit to the point that the hinges looked as if the next hit they were going to pop off. But then a motorcycle sounded form the hall. In the next few seconds guns were firing.

When the sound stopped Max and Alec heard fighting. Alec carefully opened the door to find Bren and another X5 that looked just like Max, fighting the Reds. Alec joined the fight.

"Oh, forget this I don't have time to be hurt," Max breathed as she threw the paper towels to the floor luckily the bleeding had started to clot.

She jumped in and punched a Red. She ran to the stair door and flung it open. A Red moved to her and she pushed him down the stairs. Another had found its way over to her and she jumped up grabbing the rim of the doorway. She flung herself forward, over the soldier's head. From behind she kicked him down the stairs after the other soldier.

Once she jumped down from the rim she noticed that the otherX5's were finished fighting.

"That was fun!" said the X5 sarcastically that looked like Max. "I just don't get why they sent you. I mean you're good, but you could run away again."

"Yeah, but I would just be hunted down…again. Anyway I wasn't aware that you guys were in the habit of carrying mirrors around, who are you?" Max asked.

"Pam. And I'm guessing that I'm your clone. So that would make you what? My big sis?"

"Yeah, something like that," Max said.

"Pam, this isn't the time to go all sisterly love. We came here to get the Red soldiers, so lets get them and leave," Bren said. To Max she added, "I hope this time you act more like a Manticoreian…sis."

Max watched for a moment as Bren and Pam lifted the Red soldiers and left. Another clone, she thought. Shaking her head she limped after Alec who was walking in the other direction.

"You okay?" he asked. Max nodded.

**---Max's thoughts---**

Maybe I'll be able to see Pam again and Bren. Bren maybe back as 'hut hut yes sir' soldier but she's still my sis.

Pam? I still can't believe it. I hope she'll want out as much as I do. What?! No I don't want to leave…do I?

**---Flash Back---**

"State your designation," Renfro barked. 

Max started right into Renfro's cold dark eyes, "My designation is Max."

With a laugh Renfro walked away and two X5's walked her to a cell that resembled one in a jail. Max was locked up and left alone. Home sweet home, she thought as she laid back on the cot.

A week later and Renfro suspended Max's food for a week. Her patience was running thin. Max could see it. If I only hold out, she had thought then. She didn't think about what could come next, never had, except in a fight, it was always about the here and now.

Max survived; the worst was when she wouldn't see anyone in days. She thought she would go insane without the reassurance that she would see civilization again. Her cell consisted of a cot, a three-inch think metal door, and a small hole in the ground as a toilet.

Two months later, three times with sleep and food depravation, and almost solitude atmosphere Max's resolve to stay as she had been back in Seattle was almost completely gone.

"State your designation," Renfro said.

"X5-452 ma'am," said Max totally emotionless.

"I think your finally coming around, 452. What would Eyes Only think?" Who, Max thought, oh Logan. She remembered her past but she wouldn't allow herself much emotion to the people she knew.

**---Present---**

I was broken, like a dog, but now I'm back, Max thought. With a smile a plan to escape along with helping the rest escape started to form in her head. Alec grabbed a cab and they headed back to their rented apartment. Max looked out the window as rain started to fall lightly down making soft rhythmic tap noises. She leaned her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes to think of what it would be like to be back with OC, Sketchy, and the others. Even Logan, she thought, Mr.-out-to-save-the-broken-world. **

* * *

AN: Thanks for you reviews!****Gauri: I know they're a little short but I'm working on making them longer.**


	9. The Side Mission

Back at the apartment Max bandaged up the wound in her thigh. The bleeding was almost gone.

"Hey," she called out, "Alec, when are we going back to Manticore?"

Alec walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door. "Tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondering." She pushed past him and grabbed her coat. "I'll be back at O One hundred hours."

-Alec's POV-

What did I do now? I asked myself as I went into the kitchen. It was weird when I first meet Max all I thought of was that she was a traitor and her "bro" sent me to Psy-Ops, but now, even though it's still fun to annoy her, I think of her as more of a person.

Oh no, could I be falling for her, or is it just a friend thing? God, what am I going to do if I _am_ falling, she hates my guts.

This is going to make my mission interesting.

-3rd POV-

Max walked out of the apartment and started walking the streets. She had no clue where she was going but if worse came to worse she could always jack a bike or something.

Soon she found herself in a park. It was deserted leaving her to herself and her thoughts. The sun was all ready set and the streetlights came on. At least the ones that weren't broke yet, meaning only two worked. She was fine with that; the darker it was meant the less likely she would be seen.

The benches were either had graffiti on them that was still wet or broken in to bits. She sat down on a swing instead. She started pumping her feet lightly glad that the rust wasn't making it scream into the night.

She looked around her and saw to her surprise a form walking over to her. She jumped off the swing and kept her voice cool while asking, "Who's there?"

The form didn't answer, just kept walking toward her. Slowly it took on the form of a woman. Then Max's face became clearer until a copy of Max was standing in front of her.

Pam, Max realized. "Hey, Pam, right?" Max asked just to make sure.

She nodded, "Hey. I wanted to talk. Don't worry I came here to see you all on my own, not because Manticore sent me. So, how was it like being in an unit of other X5's, I would ask 453, Sam, but she's on a mission."

This question stunned Max. "What? An X5 unit?"

Pam nodded, "When I was born I was placed in a special observatory. I don't know why, but they did. Even when I trained I was alone. It wasn't until they brought Bren back that I had more contact with other X series. I mean I spared with them, but other than that there wasn't any contact. When Bren came they paired us into a team. I still wonder though what it's like to be in a unit."

Max soaked all this in then thought of something, "Wait 453? What's your designation?"

"X5-454," Pam stated surprised at the sudden question.

"What about 453?"

"Yeah, she's on a mission. Has been for two years."

Before Max could respond she got really dizzy and fell to her knees. _What's happening,_ she thought. Then she felt herself overheat. _Heat._ _That's new._

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Max said heading back to the apartment.

"Okay, see you later," Pam yelled out.

Max stumbled as she tried to catch a cab. It was getting worse. She had walked to far from the apartment to get back before she fainted. Once she paid the cab driver she headed straight up.

When she opened the door she found Alec sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing how bad she looked. She sat down as he went to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth.

Max laid down and curled up. _What the hell is this?_ Alec kneeled by her side. She sat up on her elbows and leaned forward. Her lips meet his.

Alec's mind was racing with ecstasy (not the drug). Max kissed him, whatever was wrong with her must be worse then he thought. Even as he thought this he didn't move to stop the kiss.

Max's hand moved and caressed his cheek, the TV ceased to make any noise, at least for the pair of X5's. Alec wrapped his arms around her waist. Max sat up and made Alec sit next to her as they continued to make out.

The phone rang, breaking the same kiss that they started with. Alec stood up reluctantly and picked up the phone. Max cursed under her breath as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Alec said with an edge to his tone.

"Hello, X5 494, how was Mr. Upholtz at your meeting earlier?" Renfro asked lightly on the other end.

Alec froze for a moment then regained his calm, "It was a little Red."

"We'll have to deal with that later, but how's our side project doing? Is it going well?"

Alec closed his eyes in a mix of duty and loyalty; duty to Manticore and loyalty to Max's friendship. He didn't know what to do so he was going to do what he usually did: wing it. "Our 'side' project is doing just fine, that is until this call. Don't worry though I can make go back on track. Now if that's all ma'am I have to get back to work."

"Yes, you do that. Dismissed."

Alec placed the phone back into the cradle and turned to Max who had heard the conversation and was looking at him with an accusation on her face. He smiled, "Maxie, didn't I tell you about our side project? I guess not, we're supposed to steal some manuscript from a museum that has to do with some breeding cult. Don't worry I have the whole thing figured out and tomorrow morning we were going to get it, but Renfro said to for get." He looked cool on the surface, but on the inside he was praying with all his life that she would believe it.

The real side mission was to get Max pregnant so the scientists could see how much junk DNA she would have, the effects of the child (if it would be normal and another generation of the X series), the physical and mental capacity, and other things along those lines. In other words could it be an X soldier.

In the beginning Alec accepted this mission without any hesitation, it was just that a mission, but now that he has gotten to know Max she was his friend. That feeling compromised the mission, but he decided to do what he had done during the breeding project, lie, and say that they did copulate.

* * *

AN: Hey. Sorry this took awhile. Thank you all so much for the reviews. And now I'm going to go back to the first chapters and thank everyone personally.

Ch. 2:

Guest type person: thanks! I hope you keep reading.

Ch 3:

Guest type person: The shark DNA commit was more random than anything.

Ch 4:

mikka: I know, evil cliffhangers! But at least you now know what happened.

Anoxsunamoon: I agree, Alec and Max make a good pair.

Aur: Thanks. I know cliffhangers stink.

Guest type person: I'm sorry for the evilness from that chapter, but now you know what happened.

Ch 5:

Guest type person: Thanks! I hope you keep reading.

Honey4emily: Thanks! Hope you keep reading.

Ch 6:

Guest type person: Thanks! I hope you keep reading.

Ch 7:

Guest type person: Thanks! I hope you keep reading.

Gauri: Yeah, I know the chapters are short, but I'm working on making them longer.

Ch 8:

Guest type person: Sorry for it being confusing, I'll try to unconfusedit in the next few chapters.


	10. Realization

**Alexceasar: I know 3 Maxes is a lot, but it will be fun to see how they fit in. And maybe just maybe there _will_ be a child from Max and Alec. **

**Lakegirl08: I'm glad you like the 'side project'.**

**Pearly-wings: My mistake. I meant Brin not Bren. Thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

**

Max stared at Alec. Shaking her head she turned away from him and went to sleep.

Alec sighed walking into the bedroom. Even though he lied about the side project there was a manuscript about a breeding cult. Thing was it wasn't their mission it was Brin and Pam's.

Max pretended to go to sleep, making her breaths shallow. Once she heard Alec's door shut she flipped back on to her other side. He lied, she thought. No surprise there, an inner voice said. No, she thought, he might have a good reason.

Sighing again she thought about Pam. Maybe she could see her before I leave, she thought, and maybe, just maybe, I can get her to help me with my plan. A small smile crept out of her lips as her eyes slowly drifted into the oblivion of a deep sleep.

Next Morning

The sun splashed into the apartment making a blanket of warmth over the body on the couch. A small rapping announced a visitor.

A moan flied into the air as the body, previously sleeping, stood. Trudging to the door Max looked out the peephole. What she was staring at made her brain go into overdrive- it was to early to think clearly, especially without coffee. What happened to the shark DNA, she thought.

Unlocking the door to let Pam in she opened it a bit and headed to the kitchen. "Come on in," with a wave of the arm she said.

"Hey, I hope this isn't a bad time."

Max turned on the coffee machine and turned to Sam. Behind her was Brin. This was going to put a damper on her plan.

"Of course not, just let me change first," Max said. She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt then headed to the bathroom.

Damn it Brin, it wasn't her fault that she was brainwashed, but it just made everything more difficult. How was she suppose to get Alec and Pam to agree to help her bring Manticore down with Brin here?

Yesterday she saw that Pam wasn't as brainwashed as Brin and was mostly confident that she _would_ help the cause. She would be able to find out what it was like on the outside, freedom unlike the taste of it that she had now. And Alec, he was an ass, but there was something about him that Max could depend on.

Then a thought hit Max, why was Pam isolated? Maybe Alec would know, she thought that asking Pam out right might offend her.

A deep breath and she was in the living room. "So what's up?"

Brin was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead while Pam was wondering about the room.

Brin was the first to answer, "We're here because we have to start off back to Manticore."

Max stared at Brin. She didn't hear the bedroom door open and jumped when Alec said hello.

He was dressed and ready to leave back to Manticore. He was not ready, however, for the awaiting punishment for not completing his 'side-mission'.

Just as Max was about to say something the phone rang.

_How the phone has such good timing I'll never know_, Alec thought sarcastically as he moved around Max and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, X5-494. I just thought to call before you left to let you know that you and X5-452 will be staying in town a few more days. You know about our _little project_," Renfro said. She had a way to say more than what she actually said. It was an annoying habit.

"Yes, ma'am." He hung the phone up and turned to Max, "Renfro told us to stay tight."

Brin stood up and sauntered to the door, "Well then I guess I'll be seeing you later," with that she left.

Pam wasn't as egger to leave. She sighed and gave an apologetic smile to Max. As she was walking out the door her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. Pause. "Really?" Another pause. "Yes, ma'am."

She shut the phone closed and spun toward Max. "I guess I'm also staying. Something about them wanting at least three X5's just in case the Reds come back. So…see you later Max?"

"Yeah," Max replied. Yes, she thought, finally I might have a change to enroll them in my cause.

Alone Max turned to Alec, "Can I ask you a question?"

Alec was in the kitchen, which was just an area that was separated only by a counter. "Sure, fire away."

Max walked to the counter and sat down. How was she going to ask? She started to fidget with the end of her shirt. "Did you know that Pam was in isolation?"

Alec's head flung up. _That was Pam the one in isolation?_ "Uh, no, of course not."

Max stared at Alec disbelievingly, "You're lying. Shouldn't you be better at this? I mean they should have taught this in co-ops 101."

"Yeah, well…" Alec was at a loss. He had heard of some clone form the 09 escape in isolation for a 'nature vs. nurture' thing, or something like that. For the clone to be one of Max, now that was a huge coincidence if you believed in that sort of thing, Alec though didn't.

Max could see that he knew something but didn't want to push it, "So why don't we go get breakfast?"

She knew she was changing the subject and so did he, but he nodded nonetheless.

Alec's POV:

Breakfast,an interesting fact about a Max clone, and let's not forget the side mission, this week was getting interesting.

The only problem was that I didn't want to fulfill the side mission. I wanted Max, but I wanted her, not sex, strange but true. If he did have sex with her he wanted it because she truly cared for him. He already knew that he loved her with all his heart.

Now all he had to do was find a way to show her that he loved, but how?

Max's POV:

Breakfast? Why didn't I just suggest making him cereal or something? Then again, I didn't want to, I wanted him near me, romanticlly or as close as I can getto it. Not just his body, not in a heat related way. I didn't want to have sex and then that's it. I wanted the feel of his arms around me, in a loving embrace. I wanted his heart.

I realized then in that moment that at some point during the time that I have come to know Alec I have grown to love him. Who would have thought?

* * *

AN: Okay that's all for now. But awww Max loves Alec and Alec loves Max. I hope you all liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	11. Is it time to tell her yet?

A/N: I am sorry that this took me awhile to write, but I was working on other projects and a way to make this story work with the way I planned the ending.

* * *

Max and Alec walked into the restaurant with far away looks on their faces. Aw the power of love.

The restaurant was sparsely filled with early risers for breakfast. Either that or it was midmorning Max wasn't too concerned about the time. The two sat at a table in the corner.

"What do you want?" Alec asked. They used their super cat eyesight to see the menu from over the counter.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting making the order all by your lonely self?"

Alec made a make gesture of being hurt, "I'm appalled at the idea that I'm lonely, because I never am when I'm around you."

"Cut the act, lets just get the food," Max said. Damn why did I have to fall in love with him, she thought.

Once they had their food and were eating Max and Alec had slipped into silence. Alec looked up to Max who was staring across and out the window.

Forget this, he thought. "Max?" She didn't hear him. "Maxie," he said with a kick to her shin.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"I needed you to pay attention. Listen we need to talk about something, okay?" His eyes held a look of sincerity.

"Yeah, okay. In fact I need to tell you something too."

Later that night---

The lights were out exceptfor in the kitchen. Earlier Alec had bought a live chicken- dinner. It was cooking on the stove filling the air with its flavoring aroma.

Max and Alec where sitting at the counter. The "talk" was just beginning.

"Okay. So you want to go first?" Max asked.

"Nah that's okay," Alec said trying to hid the fact that he was nervous.

Taking a deep breath Max began, "Today, at the restaurant I say a Red." There she laid it out bluntly.

This statement took Alec by surprise. It was far from what he wanted to tell Max. He was about to spill his guts when the Red issue came up. Those Reds have to get better timing, he thought.

"Uh, Max, what are we going to do? I mean we can't exactly fight them there stronger."

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking that maybe three of us against one of them, though, might have a chance." A confused look crossed Alec's face so Max explained, "Pam, my clone."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot her."

Both transgenitics were quite for a while, deep in their thoughts.

I just have to tell her, he thought. Just tell her that I love her and hope she doesn't kill me then we'll work on the Red issue.

Just as Alec was about to spell his love the main door slammed through with Pam on it. It slammed onto the coffee table _in_ the living room breaking it into thousands of tiny fragments.

**

* * *

**

mikka: Thanks and cliffhangers are so easy to use that it kinda becomes a habit to have them.

**sointo2jesse: thanks**

**guest type person: thanks and Pam has a reason for being here. All in due time will it be revealed though.**

**Aur: thanks.**


	12. The Plan

AN: Short chapter, but it leads into the next chapter, which I have yet to put up. Within a few days if my flow of thoughts keep up.

* * *

"Pam," Max shouted. Her clone was on the door that had crashed down upon the coffee table. She was bleeding from her head, it wasn't much but it looked like it hurt.

In through the now door-less door way came a Red soldier. He was bulkily built with thinning red hair, a new recruit.

Automatically moving Alec helped Pam while Max went to deal with the Red.

As the Red moved towards Alec and Pam Max shouted, "Hey, why don't you let the girl recover a bit. You know it's degrading to yourself to fight someone who can't fight back while their unconscious."

The Red turned, "The name's Marion." He moved like a robot clunky and graceless.

_Riight,_ Max thought. She just moved out of the Red's way. He was pissed off. Max understood, but still wanted him gone and far, far away.

He swiped a hand out and managed to knock her into the wall. She pushed the arm away. Kicking him in the groin she punched his chin making his head snap back. Then she thrusted a kick into his chest.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

He laughed, "Not me, not the Reds, but Agent White."

"Who the hell is Agent White?"

Marion just laughed harder, "Agent Ames White is the one who wants you dead." Blood started to collect around his eyes. He wasn't so new after all. Either that or the Reds were burning out faster.

With a pained look crossing her face Max snapped the Reds neck. She had had a silver thing the Reds used to become what they were stabbed into her neck, by herself, but she hadn't died luck due to Original Cindy and Logan.

Max turned to Alec and Pam, who was returning to the waking world. It was time to run her plan by. Hopefully they would agree and not chop her head off.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's drop off the radar."

Alec looked puzzled. Pam recovered first, "What about Manticore? They'll hunt us like dogs."

"That's why I think we should also take out Manticore," Max said with a new shining too her eyes. What she was thinking was anyone's guess. "What do you say? Are you guys in?"

"I'm in," Pam said with steel running through her voice.

"You know I'm in," Alec said. Screw Manticore and Renfro, he thought, he loved Max and one day she'll know it. The side mission? It was terminated, because without him it couldn't happen.

"So, Pam why were you left here?" Max finally asked.

Pam looked at the ground then back at Max with a mischievous grin, "I wasn't. I choose to stay, figured you could use my help."

**

* * *

HoneyX5-452: Hey thanks. And again love you Max in Sanfran story haven't read the latest chapter yet, but will soon.**


	13. Spilling the Love

A/N: This is it. This is the last chapter and the longest. I hope you like it and aren't mad that it's the last. If the muse comes and inspires me (which it is famous for) then there might just be a sequel, but for now one isn't in the works. So here it is.

* * *

The Next Day--- 

Alec, Pam, and Max were in a bus heading to the Manticore near Seattle. Manticore was finally going to be taken down.

When they arrived Max lead them to a place called Jam Pony. Max had been gone for so long. Original Cindy had to know that she was back and was planning to stay. After, of course, blowing Manticore into little itty bits.

Max led the way to the back. She picked the lock and the three X5's slipped in.

"OC?" Max whispered a yell.

Original Cindy walked around the corner looking annoyed. Her face shifted to surprise then confused at the sight of Pam and Max standing together.

"Hey!" Max said. "Uh, this is Pam, my clone."

Original Cindy closed her eyes and shook her head, "No way, you kidding boo?"

"Sorry I don't think she is," Alec piped in.

"And who are you?" Original Cindy said regaining her usual self.

Max spoke up and spilled the 411 on all of the nasty info, "That's Alec, also a transgenitic. Listen, we're going to go take down Manticore and make it into a bonfire. So, I came here to let you know that if you rented my room out go kick the person to the curb, because Max Guevarra is back to stay."

A grin ripped over Max's face. She was back the brainwash was gone. Now it was all Max all the time.

"Now why would I rent out your room. I wouldn't have the place all to myself then," Original Cindy replied.

After a few goodbyes the three left to stock up on equipment.

Manticore Facility---

"Okay does everyone know what they're doing?" Max asked.

Pam nodded. She was going to do some distraction. How she was going to create it was up to her.

Alec had to go open all the cells so that the transgenitics could get out before the place exploded.

Max had the fun job of getting in deep and planting a huge explosive. Fun fun fun.

"Okay, move out," Max said.

She held a gun in her hands and was willing to use it if necessary. The night was thick and oppressive. Either that or Max was getting a case of the nerves.

She slinked in through a grate in the basement.

She turned the corner only to be confronted by a half-dog, half-human being. Joshua. She had met him a few times.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Max out that's the plan," he said.

Max smiled. She had met him before Renfro had broken her in and before she was sent into solitary confinement. "Max out that's the plan."

"Joshua out that's the plan."

Max nodded, "Joshua out that's the plan." He looked different, but Max also had a plan for this. "Listen, Joshua, I need you to get out of here. Go past the fence and meet me by the river. Stay hidden from the others. Okay?"

He nodded and stalked off. Max hopped that this plan and the one involving Joshua would work. A knot had made it's wayinto her stomach.

She sighed, "Now or never."

She crept into the center of the basement. This is where she would leave the bomb. The thing was that she had a few bombs for the job in a nap sack on her back. Three bombs had a sticky side that when she threw them up would stick. The others would be placed around the basement. Once all of them where in place all she had to do was punch a button within a hundred meters then run like hell.

She placed the bombs where they were supposed to go and steeped eighty meters away. She waited for the alarms of the open cells to go off.

Minutes later the alarm sounded. Stomps of soldiers sounded, they were leaving. One, two, three and the Max hit the alarm. She turned and broke into a run.

She scrambled through the grate she had used to get inside. She went into full speed to the fence. None of the transgenitics were paying her any attention. That was good.

The fence loomed. She jumped gracefully over and landed. She ran to the point where she had said to meet Pam, Alec, and Joshua.

She kept running through the woods. When she heard the sound of the river running she slowed to a jog. She saw Joshua and Alec. Where was Pam?

When she got closer she saw a body lying motionless at the ground.

"Oh my god," she said kneeling down by the body. It was Pam. A dead Pam. She died for the cause. It wasn't going to be in vain Max promised.

"Max, we need to go," Alec said eyeing Joshua.

"He's okay. His name is Joshua. What happened to Pam?"

"She was shoot before she reached the fence. I found her dead," Alec said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Max smoothed her hair downand then picked her up. She waddled into the river and when she was waist deep she gently placed Pam on top of the water.

"Goodbye," she said tears sliding down her cheeks. She let go of Pam and stepped back. Pam floated down the river and slowly sank. No dead man float then?

She made her way back to Alec and Joshua.

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

She nodded and head for Seattle there was still work to be done.

…_I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep…_

Robert Frost had written that in the poem "Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening".

Now Max was living that line. Before she could rest and whatnot she had to first help the transgenitics. She had let them lose and it was her job to keep them safe and keep them from harming anyone.

This would require help, but most importantly she would need someone there to rest her head on their shoulder when it got stressful. She knew who it would be. That is if the person loved her back.

Max, Joshua, and Alec had reached Terminal City. This would be the gathering for the transgenitics. Some were already gathering.

Alec stopped Max, "Hey Dog-boy," Joshua growled at that, "I mean Joshie, why don't you keep going, and we'll catch up." He mentally added 'I hope it's we and notMax with pieces of Alec'.

"What's up?" Max asked.

He breathed in deeply. Time to spill all, "Max, I know that we haven't always gotten along. You see the thing is…I love you," the 'I love you' was said rapidly.

Max's eyes widened. How perceptive. "I love you too," she whispered.

Now it was Alec's turn to widen his eyes, "Really? I mean of course you do."

Max punched him in the arm playfully. It was out, finally. She kissed him. This time the kiss wasn't out of heat it was love, the real deal of a kiss.

The kiss was soft a quick: only the first of many in the newly forming relationship.

Alec broke the kiss and linked his arm with hers. They headed down the ally smiling like a couple of fools.

Original Cindy would laugh at this. Logan, Logan who? He would be pissed, but Max didn't care. She was happy and in love.

Agent White? Max would deal with him when and if he came. Being a transgenitic people would always be after her. She was used to it. Exactly what he wanted would also be delt with when the time came.

Sure she had a lot of work ahead, but she also had a future with Alec and that was the only thing she would ever thank Manticore for. Manticore had brought her and Alec together. Other then that Manticore could kiss her transgenic ass.

Yeah, life was looking up.

THE END

* * *

**X5-459: Thanks so much for the review I appreciate it!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed through out the story. I really appreciated. :) **


End file.
